Somewhere Over The Rainbow
by Mamikoshiba
Summary: La historia sobre un amor dulce que te hace estar en las nubes y perderte en el arco iris. Tres historias, unidas por párrafos de la canción "Somewhere Over The Rainbow"
1. Primera vista

**Ni los personajes, ni la canción me pertenecen. Yo solo los tomé prestados para darle amor a esta hermosa pareja**

* * *

 **Primera vista**

 _Somewhere over the rainbow_

 _Way up high_

 _And the dreams that you dreamed of_

 _Once in a lullaby_

Un encuentro predestinado. Un encuentro accidental. Adentrarse flotando a su nueva vida.

Ambos nerviosos por lo que enfrentaran, por lo que verán. Una sonrisa y una ayuda, para iniciar de buena manera el día tan esperado. Para él, para ella.

Él casi se cae, ella lo ayudó. Tal vez fue poco, tal vez fue mucho. Esa fue la primera vez que se vieron, esa fue la primera vez que hablaron; que ella habló, ya que a él no le salieron palabras.

Ella es Uraraka Ochako, una chica optimista y sonriente para lo que le espera.

Él es Midoriya Izuku, un chico soñador que por primera vez piensa que su sueño se podrá volver realidad.

Un toque, una sonrisa y un sonrojo. Ese fue el inicio necesario para su historia. La de ella, la de él.


	2. Sentimientos resonantes

**Sentimientos resonantes**

Están en el centro comercial, están en el cine. Están en una cita. Aunque tal vez Midoriya aún no lo sepa, pensó ella.

Irían los tres, ellos dos más Iida. Pero ella le rogó que no fuera, que se lo pagaría en otro momento. En un principio se negó y estaba segura que no lograría convencerlo, pero a último momento la llamo para decirle que disfruten la cita y a ella le cayeron sus sentimientos como una estampida. No lo había hecho con ese propósito, sino para disfrutar un momento a solas junto a él. Pero no había tenido en cuenta como su cerebro comienza a girar cuando está a su lado, o como su corazón late como loco.

Mira hacia su izquierda, hacia él. Midoriya se encuentra sonriendo por una escena de la película y ella siente como su corazón comienza a danzar, se sonroja. Gira la vista y la dirige hacia la pantalla, no nota como a su lado una mirada tímida se dirige a su rostro y piensa lo bonita que es. Mientras se sonroja y se reprende mentalmente por no animarse a tomar su mano.

 _Somewhere over the rainbow_

 _Blue birds fly_

Salen de la función con los pensamientos mezclados. A ambos les gustó la película, lo poco que pudieron ver de ella. Porque tanto Midoriya como Uraraka tenían la mente en otra cosa, en otra persona. Aquella que estaba a su lado, sonrojada y apartando la vista.

Ochako logra controlarse, un poquito, para buscar unas bebidas para ambos y así hablar de la película. Nerviosa, porque lo único que le interesaba en ese momento son aquel pelo enmarañado, tiernas pecas y bonitos ojos verdes. En cuanto a Izuku al momento en que le deja su bebida enfrente, solo puede pensar en las bonitas que son aquellas mejillas y como le gustaba cuando estas se flexionaban para dejar al descubierto la sonrisa más hermosa que hubo conocido. Desvió su vista cuando la chica se sentó enfrente, no quería perderse en aquellos ojos café, no nuevamente.

Uraraka se siente nerviosa, siente que llevó a Deku engañado. Piensa que él notó algo, ya que no hace más que desviar su vista para que estas no se encuentren. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de sus sentimientos? ¿Estará incómodo por estos? Tal vez es hora de decirle la verdad, aunque le aterraba lo que pudiera suceder a continuación. Midoriya no es solamente su crush, o el chico por el que sus sentimientos se habían alejado desde hace tiempo a cualquier amor que llegó a conocer. Él también era su mejor amigo, quien siempre la acompañaba y siempre quería acompañar. Alguien a quien admira y a quien deseaba seguir en la pelea para proteger juntos a quien necesitara ayuda. Pero sus sentimientos no entienden eso, no entienden lo importante que es en su vida para arriesgarse a perderlo. Mientras se castigaba mentalmente y su cabeza tenía la pelea más increíble que el mundo haya visto, ella permanecía callada. Observándolo. Midoriya finalmente levantó la vista y la observó por igual, también perdiéndose un poco en sus pensamientos y en lo que ella significa. Para su mundo, para él. Para aquél corazón que no paraba de suspirar.

Aventuró su mano y atrapó la otra, Uraraka escapó de sus divagaciones y lo miró sorprendida.

— Lo siento —dijo en un susurro él, mientras el corazón de ella se iba desmoronando como si de bloques se tratara— le pedí a Iida que no viniera —una sonrisa fue apareciendo en el rostro de Ochako sin que ella la invitara a jugar, ya que su mente estaba demasiado ocupada en armar los bloques que se habían dispersado. Por el momento, y siendo un conflicto de bonitas emociones, entrelazo sus dedos con los de Midoriya.

— Yo también —dijo para luego reír sonrojada, siendo acompañada por él de igual forma.

Ambos notaron que no necesitaban el quirk de ella para sentirse flotar.

 _And the dreams that you dreamed of_

 _Dreams really do come true ooh oh_


	3. Complicados celos

**Complicados celos**

Someday I'll wish upon a star

Wake up where the clouds are far behind me

Uraraka amaba a Midoriya. Amaba y confiaba en él. Lo amaba y sabía que él correspondía sus sentimientos de igual forma, aunque en las peleas de cosquillas y besos se lo discutían mutuamente. Porque ella no iba a aceptar que alguien en el mundo pudiera entregar más amor que el que ella dejaba por él, ni él por el que dejaba en ella.

 _Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

Pero aunque lo amaba y sabía que la amaba por igual, no podía evitar sentir celos. Ella realmente confiaba en él y sabía que era incapaz de engañarla, pero el TUM TURUM TUM TUN de su corazón la hacía apenarse cuando este resonaba al compás de otra chica está mirando a mi novio. Y ella no se preocupaba como si él fuera capaz de engañarla o de acaso considerar lastimarla. Porque él era la persona más buena del mundo, como también la más dulce y él que la amaba más que nada. Y ella tenía miedo de que se lo arrebataran.

De que, tal vez, y solo tal vez, haya otra que le haga bailar su corazón como loco y tal vez con más fuerza que lo hacía ella. Y ella que lo amaba tanto no tendría otra opción que dejarlo ir, para que sea feliz. Pero con otra persona. Eso la destruía, porque lo pensaba constantemente.

Él era el héroe del mundo, la sonrisa que regalaba esperanza hasta a la persona más desperanzada. Más de una persona sonriente caería por él, ya lo habían hecho. Más de una vez, de hecho.

Ellos no podían decir a viva voz que Uravity y Deku estaban saliendo, porque se convertirían en el punto débil del otro. Y los villanos lo aprovecharían. Ellos solamente eran pareja cuando se llamaban Uraraka Ochako y Midoriya Izuku, y en ese preciso momento Midoriya Izuku apretó la mano de Uraraka Ochako alejándola de sus pensamientos.

Habían salido a comprar, ella se perdió entre las nubes deprimentes al ver que en una revista hablaban de su novio. Perdón, del héroe Deku. Y de cómo su popularidad con las mujeres no paraba de aumentar. Miró hacia un costado buscando a su pareja y el porqué le había apretado la mano, ya que se había separado para buscar los víveres más rápido.

Unos metros detrás había dos chicos que no alejaban la vista de ella mientras susurraban, luego miró a Midoriya. Aquél suyo y no el de las revistas ni el de las salvadas enamoradas. Su novio. Ese que le había tomado la mano para demostrarles a aquellos dos desconocidos a los que ella nunca hubiera observado que ella era su novia. De él y de nadie más.

Ella dio una pequeña risa, alejándose de las preocupaciones. Tomó con su mano libre la que hasta hace un momento estaba ocupada cargando el cesto de compras y se paró de puntas de pies, cerrando los ojos.

 _High above the chimney top_

 _That's where you'll find me_

 _Oh, somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly_

Segundos después sintió como sus labios recibían los ajenos, en un dulce y pequeño beso. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse a los contrarios, tan cercanos y de un verde tan profundo. Con un leve seño que mostraba su arrepentimiento.

— Deberíamos casarnos —susurró ella, cambiando por completo las expresiones de su pareja— así cualquiera puede saber que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro ¿no crees?

Midoriya se agitó, sonrojo, miró a ambos lados para saber si lo que sucedía era verdad. Para terminar llevando su vista nuevamente hacia la de su pareja.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —susurró en respuesta, en la sonrisa más linda y rara que Ochako haya visto. Ella afirmó con la cabeza y se perdieron en el otro. Como tantas otras veces.

 _And the dream that you dare to,_

 _Oh why, oh why can't I?_

* * *

 **Hace mucho quería escribir un songfic de esta canción para esta pareja, pero se me hacia medio complicada así que no lo convertí en un songfic pero si la integre a la historia. Suspiraba mientras lo escribía, amo demasiado a estos dos**

 **Escribí estos tres capítulos por un concurso de wattpad donde hay que participar con la OTP y cada día (cada capitulo) tenia que concentrarse en un punto.**

 **Eran: Como se conocieron, Primera cita y Caprichos. Con el último no estoy segura si lo interprete correctamente, pero quería usar los celos de Uraraka. Hay que aprovechar el material que nos da el mismo autor ;)**


End file.
